


Scene from 'That Fake Snake Belt'

by CarburetorCastiel



Series: That Fake Snake Belt [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Slapping, Cowboy Bucky Barnes, Cowboy Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, M/M, Slice of Life, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, alternate universe - cowboys, day in the life, scene from another fic, usually they are versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/pseuds/CarburetorCastiel
Summary: A purely sexual scene from 'That Fake Snake Belt'. Doesn't need to be read together, can stand alone.(Inspired by Cowboy Bucky and Steve Art by Lisa Mott)





	Scene from 'That Fake Snake Belt'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stucky1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky1980/gifts).



> This was inspired by and collaborated with Lisa Mott. Here is a link to her [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lisamott09/) and [Tumblr](https://lisamott9.tumblr.com/) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky1980).

Cowboy Steve Art by Lisa Mott

 

\---

Steve was usually very helpful around the farm – an equal partner in any work that needed to be done. But sometimes he got very, very distracted. Bucky didn’t really mind. He figured Steve was a thought-burdened man who needed little moments through the day to reflect and wonder.

That, however, wasn’t the case at all. It was as simple as Steve thought Bucky was sexy as all hell. And it was hard for him to focus on work sometimes when Bucky was bent over with his ass up and his work jeans hugging him so tight. Or Bucky would be grooming one of his taller horses and having to reach a little and his shirt would come up just enough for it to drive Steve crazy.

In these moments, he had no thoughts in his head besides Bucky’s body on his and having his dick far up inside him or the other way around. He wasn’t necessarily a simple man, but he was a man of simple desires. He liked quiet nights in with a handsome man and a nice beer. He liked watching a good movie while cuddled up to Bucky on the couch. He loved ending their days with steamy sex that they kept private from anybody else. It was perfect. And it was all he needed. Just him and Bucky.

“Buck?” he asked and leaned against the stall door. Bucky was inside mucking up after his horse Lila. Ginger was next. “I think I’m going to head inside and get washed up. Do you need me to stay for anything?” Steve picked at his fingernails and glanced into the stall at Bucky again. He was almost through anyway.

Bucky shook his head and tipped his hat back so he could see Steve better. “Nah. You go on in. I just need to finish up then I’ll be in for a shower.” Bucky nodded to Steve and gave him a half-smile. It was still amazing to him that they got along so well like this. It was a far cry from just two years earlier.

Taking the answer as a good chance Bucky would be in soon, Steve headed into the farmhouse alone. He set his hat on a hook in the kitchen and then went to the bedroom. The bed was made up and the lights were set low. It looked just about perfect. Steve could light some candles later if he wanted to.

He went to the laundry room next and stripped down out of his day clothes. He put everything directly into the wash and set the soap in the tray. Bucky would start it when he got in and added his own clothes to the mix.

Next, Steve headed to the shower. It wasn’t attached to the bedroom like it should be. It was attached to the laundry room. It had some amount of thought to be done this way. The clothes come off and then the shower is right there. Steve just didn’t like it because he got cold on his way from the shower to the bedroom just dressed in a towel only.

But he showered up and got himself all clean and fresh. He even washed his hair thoroughly which didn’t always happen. Then he checked himself over in the mirror and went back to the bedroom.

However, he didn’t put on pajamas like normal. He set his shoes in their shoe cubby and moved his hat from the kitchen to his closet. Then he hung up his belt on the belt hooks Bucky had put up near the door for easy access.

Steve was all ready for Bucky to get his cute tush inside and into this bed with him.

And Bucky did follow soon after. He was a bit more of a mess than Steve so it took him longer to go ahead and get all showered up and presentable. His hair was also much longer so the cleaning and upkeep took quite a bit of time.

But eventually, he was padding his way to this room with his own hat ready to be put in the closet and his own chilled body wrapped only in a towel. 

When Bucky got around to the bedroom, he first saw the closet doors open and Steve’s hat hanging up, then he saw Steve’s signature belt hanging up on the hooks right next door. Then he walked in and saw Steve. He was splayed out on the bed, completely naked, his hand on his dick stroking it calmly but with purpose. And he was hard as a rock.

“Fuck, Baby. You didn’t wait for me at all,” Bucky said in a soft voice and set his shoes in the cubby, followed by his own hat. “I didn’t take that long, did I?”

Steve shook his head and sat up in bed, finally stopping what he was doing so he could watch Bucky put his things away and drape his towel over a chair for the time being. “You didn’t take too long. I just couldn’t help but think about you and then I wanted to get ready when you came in.” He licked his lips and gave Bucky a once-over. He would never ever get tired of his body at all.

“Besides,” Steve continued. “I have a pretty perfect plan for us tonight.” He grinned up at Bucky and crawled his way down the bed so he could come face him. He reached his hands out and pulled Bucky in for a long, warm, wet kiss. “How about you lay down, Darling? Let me do the work?”

Bucky obeyed hastily and got himself spread out on the bed. He also listened when Steve told him to turn over on his stomach so his ass was up for him. The next thing he knew, Bucky’s hands were tied to the bed, he had a slip over his eyes, and Steve was slapping his ass with everything he had.   
   
“Can’t hear you counting, Bucky,” he said slyly and slapped him again, making the red on his ass even more so. “Come on, Babe. How many was that?”

“Fourteen,” Bucky gasped and pulled instinctively against the restraints. “Fuck! Fifteen,” he moaned at the next slap and tried to get his knees under himself better so he was situated at a better angle for Steve.

Steve stopped for a moment and moved his body for him. “Just relax, Bucky. Let me do this. You just count.”

“Can’t relax when you’re smacking me like that,” Bucky countered as if he wasn’t enjoying every single second of this so much. 

Steve called his bluff too. With another hard slap, he said, “Baby, say the word and we’re done with this. I know you know what to do. I know you know how to get this to stop if you actually wanted it to stop.”

There was another and Bucky whined again before giving in to the argument. “You’re right. I don’t want you to stop.” He tugged again on the ties and shook his head. “Love what you do to me, Steve.”

Steve nodded and leaned in to kiss Bucky’s lower back and his hips. “I know you do, Babe. Gonna have to stop, though. I want to be inside you already. I can’t keep up with this when I just want you so bad.”

Bucky wasn’t going to complain about that either. He wanted Steve now too. And it didn’t take him very long to get one finger inside Bucky. Then another, and another. Then that sweet long dick of Steve’s was pushing gently but firmly inside his ass until it couldn’t go anywhere else. 

Once he was inside of Bucky, Steve took a little pause just so he could pepper kisses all along his shoulders and his upper back. He knew Bucky loved to be doted on while they fucked too. But after a few moments of this, he pulled his cock out just enough and struck back in sharply, eliciting a little groan from Bucky.

“Love... you,” Bucky whined softly and felt the drag of Steve’s strong cock over his prostate. There wasn’t anything quite like getting to make love with Steve like this, even if it was rougher. It was all perfect and all exactly what he needed when he needed it. 

Steve chuckled low in his throat, a sort of rolling little laugh that came out often when they were like this. “You’re the cutest,” he promised and then picked up his pace significantly. Tonight was about wearing each other out so they slept well. They didn’t have too much time, it was already very late. But Steve would make the most of what he could do.

There was silence hanging in the air besides their combined breathing and Bucky’s gentle noises every time there was a particularly lovely sort of feeling. It didn’t take that long to bring him to the edge and he was warning Steve with a quick, “Too close, Baby.” But there was nothing Steve could do before Bucky was shooting off into the sheets under him – sheets that they would now, regrettably, have to replace before they went to sleep.

“Fuck, yeah, Babe...” Steve encouraged and kept up his thrusts until he was coming deep up inside of Bucky too with a low grunt and a shuttered breath.

It took them a few minutes – of Steve laying over Bucky carefully – to calm down enough to untangle and detach Bucky from the bed-ties. But soon enough they were cuddled together on fresh sheets with nothing else on except happy little smiles. 

Steve brushed some of Bucky’s hair out of the way and sighed contentedly. “You look sleepy, Darling. Let’s get you to rest. How about I wake you up with round two in the morning? Then I’ll make you breakfast in bed.”

Bucky nodded and answered, “Well, that sounds mighty fine to me. Extra eggs please.” 


End file.
